do you wanna fight me today?
by XxXTwilightTemptressXxX
Summary: Shizuo gets sick and Izaya gets lonely.. parody of the song 'Do you wanna build a snow man' I do not own Frozen and Durarara (sadly)


**Do you Wanna fight me today?**

Shizuo had been sick for the past 4 weeks with a bad flu and is not able to fight, He's been coughing up phlegm, running high fevers and been weak. Poor Izaya had been lonely with no one to fight.

Shizuo coughed up phlegm violently and felt his throat cut up and went to his fridge and got a fruit cup. He felt light headed as the fever scorched his head. "dammit…."

Izaya was walking along his merry way in the condo complex to Shizuo's and had a smile on his face holding his knife. He found the door to Shizuo's room and knocked on the door 4 times.

"Shizu-chan~

Do you wanna fight me to day ?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
we use to fight all the time  
And now we don't

I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna fight me today?  
you can even use the stop sign…..

Shizuo glared at the door and coughed harshly and sounded like there was liquid. "Go away I-"he coughed again. "Izaya!"

Izaya frowned and put his blade away. "okay fine…." And walked away with a pout on his face.

Shizuo's sickness grew worse and he was throwing up blood, His younger brother now had to be taking care of him. Kasuka got a cold cloth from a bucket of ice cold water and laid it on shizuo's forhead. "Rest Shizuo…" He said softly. "The doctors are coming to draw some blood..Shizuo coughed up more blood and felt like he had razors in his lungs. "I think I have lung cancer…" He said solemnly Kasuk's eyes widened as he calmly spoke. "don't say that. You will be just fine.. " Later that night Kasuka left and told Shizuo to stay in bed.

Izaya became impatient and more bored, He already tried playing cards, breaking into simon's sushi place and fighting simon (though he failed) and ran to shizuo's condo. He knocked 4 times again and began singing

"Do you wanna fight me today?

It has already been four weeks

I think some company is overdue

I've started trying to fight simon

(that wasn't fun…)

It gets a little lonely

Without fighting you,

Just watching for your fever to subside….

Hot cold hot hot cold hot cold…"

Another week has passed and it was almost a month and Shizuo had gotten worse. Shizuo was sent to the emergency room because he fell unconscious trying to make soup. Kasuka was worried about his brothers health. And when the doctor came out saying it was lung cancer and that Shizuo had only a day to live, They decided to just let him pass. Kasuka fought back tears and planned out his brother's funeral…

3 weeks passed and the funeral was in the cold rain, People gathered around shizuo's grave, tears were falling, sobs were heard and Izaya; he was hiding in a tree looking at the funeral. He was in denial that his enemy had died…and it wasn't even by him! He always had been careful not to kill Shizuo. Life would be boring is Shizuo died... He listened to someone speak and heard them mention Shizuo's smoking. Izaya's eyes widened and he got off the tree and ran home. He laughed and denied Shizuo being dead.

That night Izaya held his knife and walked in the pouring rain to Shizuo's grave and kneeled down with almost tears… In the softest voice he began singing..

"Shizuo?

Please, I know you're sleeping,

I've been wondering where you been

Celty said "to be patient", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, I wanna play..

You're the only one who fights me

It was just you and me

And I am all alone

Do you wanna fight tomorrow?"

Tears poured down Izaya's pale cheeks as he then placed his knife on Shizuos grave where the tombstone has words engraved into it.

**R.I.P**

**SHIZUO HEWIJIMA**

**BELOVED BROTHER AND WORKER**

**YOU WILL BE MISSED**

Izaya picked up his knife and carved in the stone a apostraphy after brother and wrong 'enemy' and cried softly… After 2 hours at Shizuo's grave he left his knife and walked away slowly looking back at shizuo's grave.


End file.
